I'm not jealous! I'm simply irked
by Heart of punks
Summary: Sabrina is not jealous of Marcy and Puck and all the other girls, she's just...irked. But definantly NOT jealous. Puck is not jealous of Sabrina and Matt and all the other guys, he's just...irked. DEFINANTLY not jealous. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ALIVE! Sorry guys but man I've been busy and plus, Growin' up and stuff, and plus, I haven't been inspired by anything for such a long time. But here's my come back fanfiction!**

Sabrina Grimm did not enjoy school.

She didn't hate it, per say, but defiantly didn't like it. The 5'3 blonde haired blue eyed girl had turned 13, and was in the middle of eighth grade. So much had happened since she was 12, with her family, the Everafters, Mirror and everything since. She had grown to be a loner of sorts, the kind boys liked and girls admired.

Except for a few.

Namely, Marcy Luann Daniels.

She was the exactly opposite of Sabrina. Short and feminine, with curly red hair and squinty green eyes surrounded my heavy eyeliner and eye shadow. Whatever Sabrina stood for, she stood against. Whatever she did, she did something different. Whenever she laughed, she rolled her eyes. Whatever she liked, she hated.

Well…except for one thing.

But we'll get to that later. Sabrina wasn't into crowds, or bandwagon reasoning, and especially not gossip. Marcy was always the leader of the crowd, the first to adopt a shared opinion as her own, and loved to gossip about anything and everything.

Sabrina had thinned out a bit over middle school, her face more slender and her body type not so boyish. She changed her hairstyle, tired of one length hair, she had side swept bangs and layers that framed her face in the front. She wore just the tiniest bit of mascara, far from what Marcy glopped on each day, and had a style that was simple but classy. In simplest terms, she was easily the prettiest in the grade.

Marcy knew that, and hated it. She snickered and gossiped about her, but even though she pulled out her dirtiest tricks, they didn't even faze the blonde girl. Until one day, that is. It was 3rd period science, Sabrina sitting in the back scribbling on her notebook before class started when she heard Marcy's rather shrill voice talk about a certain blonde haired green eyed boy…

"Ohemgee you guys," Gosh how Sabrina hated the way she talked, "Robin is just _so_ hot. And like yesterday I was sitting by him and I dropped my pencil and he picked it up for me without me even asking! Isn't he so nice?" Her friends' squeeled in agreement.

"Wow. I'm jealous of you Marcy, ohemgee he must like you_!_" Sabrina mimicked the last part in Marcy's shrill voice.

The red head glared while some kids laugh at Sabrina's remark.

"Well for your information Sabrina _Grime_," Using one her favorite nicknames, "I heard he in fact does like me." The smirk on the redheads face was enough to almost make Sabrina jump over the table and shove her mascara tube down her throat.

Almost.

"Ha! Yeah because I mean, You're just such a catch right?" Sabrina had extra venom in her voice, and she wasn't quite sure why. Most of the class laughed and whistled at the comment.

Marcy had such a glare on her face that you could barely see her squinty eyes.

"Well apparently I am, because Robin is going on a study date with me!"

_Pang._

Sabrina felt like someone hit her in the chest. Shaking it off as bad cafeteria food, she just rolled her eyes as the bell rang. But…Puck didn't like girls, especially not Marcy Daniels!

Wait, what did she care? She didn't. And Ha! Jealous? Heck no!

She wasn't jealous, it just…irked her.

**This will have more chapters, I promise But lets have some reviews first, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, man! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Puck smirked evilly, his fist still clenched. He had overheard the guy talking about Sabrina, _his _Sabrina, in an extremely inappropriate way. He had the _audacity _to comment on how pretty she looked today when she happened to walk by.

Extremely inappropriate.

The boy ran off, holding a bloody nose. Puck huffed indignantly, and turned to his three best friends to find them looking at him with eyebrows cocked and smirks on their lips. Puck glared.

"What?" The blonde boy asked his clan. Pete, the smartest one in group replied.

"Robin," None of them knew him as 'Puck', "It's so clear to see how infatuated you are with Sabrina Grimm." He pushed his glasses up his nose and somehow managed to look down at him, even though Puck was quite taller.

Collin smirked and chimed in, "Yeah dude, I mean it's like really obvious. Anytime anyone says anything about her you're instantly on edge, man." Collin wasn't exactly the smartest…period. He was a great athlete, and most people thought that's the only way he passed through middle school. He was more brawn than brains.

Eon simple smiled and winked. He was the rationality of the four by far. He was Jamaican, with those dreads you only get by being from the islands. He didn't talk much, which was fine by Puck. Puck rolled his eyes and tried to put on his best 'whatever' face. 

"Yeah right! 'Brina is just…just a friend, a close friend, I can't help it if some jerks openly gawk at her and it makes me mad." He crossed his arms.

"You just called her 'Brina." Pete said.

"So?"

"You never call her that, dude. Face it, guys gawking at her don't make you mad, it makes you _jealous_." Collin said with a grin on his face. Puck gaped at his friends, then shut his mouth and turned around. They laughed behind him as he headed away to somewhere quiet. He turned and found a bathroom and quickly stepped in.

It was hard to try and protect Sabrina all the time, from dragons, crazy Everafters, traps and ambushes. But the hardest of all, was your 13 year old male.

He hated when in the locker room some of the guys talked about how pretty she was, or how her loner act was 'hot'. Or when at the lunch table she would happen to walk by and guys would stare after her like a lion looking at a zebra. He did what he could most of the time, and it was well known that if you didn't want to get hurt, you would stay away from Sabrina Grimm. He was doing it for her own good, anyhow. Puck Grimm was not jealous…

Simply irked.

All of the boys in his grade knew not to crush on the girl too hard when he was around. Well, except for one.

Mathew Donivan.

Or Matt, as most kids called him. Puck couldn't stand the guy, not because his good looks could rival his own, or because all the girls fawned over him just as much as they did Puck, but simply because he had his sights set on _his_ Sabrina Grimm.

He overheard him one day while in history class, when he had just happened to sit behind the fairy.

"You guys, I'm going to date Sabrina Grimm."

He had said as if he were going to change his gym shorts. Puck had remembered laughing it off at first, thinking, _Yeah right, pal. _ But as Sabrina walked in and sat next the brown haired boy, his world shook. Since then, he thought if he clearly sent out the message, '_Hands off Sabrina'_, that Matt would quickly buzz off. But he didn't, he simply ignored him, the trickster king!

Puck glowered at the memories of Matt being nice to Sabrina, flirting, as they called it. He remembered feeling…sad? No the leader of misfits wasn't sad, he felt…weird, yes that's it, he felt weird when that one day he saw Sabrina flirt back.

He thought of his friends calling him jealous and snorted. Jealous? Of Matt and Sabrina? Ha!

He was NOT jealous. He was simply…irked.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Sabrina, how about Friday at seven?" Matt asked.

Sabrina studied his charming face. He had that swoosh of brown hair that girls love, hazel eyes with those enviously long lashes and freckles just in the right spot on his cheeks. Sabrina cocked her brow, thinking about how they had gotten paired up for a history project. Her worst class happened to be history, since the things in textbooks were entirely different from what she had found out over the years from Everafters. Matt, however, was good in everything like history, science, math and sports.

Maybe that was why he had such an oversized ego.

All the girls loved him because he was cute and 'nice' and all the teachers loved him because he was respectful, to their face anyway. Sabrina, after all her years of detective work, could see right through it. While everyone else was fooled by his nice act, she could see the big headed, over confident jerk underneath.

But, she really needed to make a good grade.

"Sure." She smiled at him and nodded. He grinned and sauntered to his bus. Sabrina rolled her eyes as he walked away, turning; she headed to the elementary to pick up Daphne. Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Sabrina smiled. It was Lily and Alice, her two closest friends who weren't deterred by her sarcasm and loner personality. Lily was short with blonde hair and hazel eyes, with light skin and long blonde eyelashes. At times Sabrina wondered if she was related to some of the more paranormal Everafters. Alice was tall and athletically built, with dark brown hair always kept in a bun and wide set green eyes.

The blonde girl smiled at her two friends and said, "Hey guys! Guess who I got a 'study date'," She made quotient marks in the hair with her fingers, "with? Matt stinkin' Donivan." She finished glumly. Alice rolled her eyes knowingly.

"No way! You're so lucky, Bri!" Lily exclaimed, using her own nickname for the girl. Sabrina just laughed and rolled her eyes while her friends chuckled along with her. She checked her watch and saw she was late, so she quickly waved goodbye and rushed a block toward her sister's school.

She ran around the corner, and smacked right into the brown haired girl. Daphne had change in the few years they've grew; her braided pigtails were replaced with low set regular pigtails and bangs that ran right across her forehead. She had gained a few inches, and never quite gave up on making her own vocabulary.

"Sabrina you're mucho late!" Daphne said, using still one of her favorite made up words. The brunette had a small pout on her face and her back pack slung over one shoulder. Sabrina smiled and said an apology as they started walking towards their bus. Once they got on they found their fairy boy already on it, making a racket with one of his hooligan friends. Sabrina simply rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her sister. The 20 minute drive to their stop was loud as usual, and since the bus (driven by an Everafter) stopped two blocks from the Grimm house, they had to haul themselves home.

"So," Sabrina leaned casually against the kitchen counter, "You and Marcy, huh?" She asked the fairy boy, who was digging through the fridge in search of snacks. His head peered out from behind the door, apples and pudding cups in hand. His eyebrow was cocked.

"Me and who?" Puck asked, biting into and apple. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Marcy? Marcy Daniels?" Sabrina said.

Blank stare.

Sabrina palmed her forehead and groaned. He was going on a 'study date' with her, how could he not know her? Sabrina pursed her lips as the blonde boy sat at the table, snacks spread in front of him. She looked at him for a moment, thinking. Was Marcy lying just to spite her? No, the red head wasn't that smart. But maybe she-

"Oh!" Puck exclaimed, interrupting Sabrina's thoughts and making her jump.

"You mean that chick with the scary raccoon eyes?" Puck asked, tilting his head to the side while reaching for a pudding cup. Sabrina chuckled softly at Puck's description of her. Hmm, she would have to remember 'raccoon eyes'.

"Yes Puck, that one. The one you're going on a study date," Her voice cracked, only slightly, "with?" Sabrina asked, shaking off her shaky voice at the end. Again, she got a blank look from him. She sighed heavily.

"Puck, I heard her say you two are studying together..?" She trailed off, hoping to jog his memory.

Another blank stare.

Then, recognition in his eyes, "Oh. Oh yeah, that." He said, making Sabrina widen her eyes and bob her head, ushering for more detail. He just looked back at her with the same look, not understanding what she meant. Sabrina groaned and went to sit down across from him.

"Yes, Puck, _that_," Her tone a little too sharp, "That's a study date." She snagged an apple and looked at him. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Call it whatever you want, but I call it cheating so I can pass." He shrugged, making a 'whatever' face. Sabrina glared.

"Well I call it a study _date_," Why did she put emphasis on that word? ", with Marcy Daniels!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms.

Puck looked at her, surprised at her tone. "So?"

"So? So why are you partners with her!" Sabrina asked, not being able to control her voice. Puck looked surprised; usually Sabrina only yelled when well, he did something.

"I don't know, she asked me, I said yes. What's the big deal?" He looked at her expectantly, finishing his third pudding cup. The blonde girl opened her mouth, and then quickly shut it. It wasn't a big deal, it wasn't even her problem. And the small pain in her chest was just from eating gross lunch food, not because of…well she didn't quite know.

It just irked her.

"It's not." She said calmly, standing up and walking towards the door to lean coolly against the frame. "It's really not, I'm going on a study date with Matt anyway." She crossed her arms, not entirely sure why she felt the need to share that piece of information.

Puck chocked on his pudding, and stood violently, spilling what was left of his treats on the floor.

"What?" He asked angrily, both of them surprised by his reaction.

Sabrina had the slightest blush to her face. "What?" She asked, wondering why the small outburst. Puck just huffed and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're actually going on a date with _him_?" Puck asked, stomping his foot like the child he was. Sabrina quirked an eyebrow and actually smirked. She turned, and as she was walking away she said mockingly, "What's the big deal?" And sauntered off to her room. Puck glared at her retreating figure, his ears red in anger.

_You guys, I'm going to date Sabrina Grimm._

Matt's words ran through his head, adding to his anger. _Oh yeah, pretty boy? _Puck thought to himself, _not if I can help it…_And with that thought and an evil grin, he quickly ran up to his room.

But no, he wasn't jealous. He was just extremely irked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Head's up!"

Sabrina immediately snapped to attention and dodged the red rubber ball aimed at her head. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Alice, I wasn't paying attention." She mumbled, going back to her zoned out state. They were in last period, gym. Even in the eighth grade they had to be subjected to meat headed games such as dodge ball. And like always Puck and his little clan were leading the violent game. Usually it was at least boys and girls on each team, but for some reason the gym teacher decided it would be better if it was gender vs. gender.

Sabrina and Alice, being the more athletic of the girls, were one of the few girls still in the game. Lily was rather petite, so she simply gave up before the game even started. She loved to yell encouraging things from the sidelines at her friends, though. Marcy and her few followers had quit even sooner than Lily, changing into their Soffe shorts and tank tops which were their 'gym clothes'.

Sabrina thought it was an extremely desperate attempt for attention.

Which it was, of course. She always wore more or less the same thing, black shorts and a cut out shirt, simple yet had impact. She didn't feel totally comfortable wearing anything like Marcy wore, because why look so obviously desperate trying to get Pucks attention? Wait, she meant guys in general. Ugh every since that whole 'study date' thing she's been off. But not because she was jealous, she was only-

"SABRINA!" Alice shouted.

_Smack!_

The sting of rubber against the side of her face and the thud of her butt hitting the floor made her head spin. A loud '_Oooh' _swept through the small crowd. She heard that and Puck's maniacal laughter echo in her head. She groaned and held the side of her face.

"You got burned, Grimm!" Puck's voice dripped with smugness. His laughter was joined by none other than Marcy Daniels, who was just happy that Sabrina was in such an embarrassing situation. Sabrina let out a small moan and fell back onto the gym floor, still holding her face.

"Robin, dude! So not cool!"

_Aw crap…_Sabrina thought to herself, as she recognized the voice as none other than Matt stinkin' Donivan coming to her rescue. He had been overly flirty and nice to her lately, since she had agreed to their study date. He was just so cocky and full of himself, how could he think that it was attractive? She wanted to strangle him!

But, her history grade was more important.

"'Brina, are you okay?" Matt asked his voice overly sweet. He bent over her and tried to hold the hand that was clutching her face but she quickly snatched it away.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She snapped, sitting up and about to walk off-

- Until she saw Puck's expression.

His eyes were narrowed and his ears were red in anger. His fists were clenched and his jaw set tight. Sabrina blinked. Why was he mad? Was it because he only got her in the side of the face instead of full on? Wasn't hitting her at all enough for him? Jeez, why could he be such a jerk! But then it suddenly clicked. It wasn't her.

It was Matt.

Grinning, she fell back down. Matt gasped and tried to hold her hand again, and this time she didn't jerk away (although she was still repulsed). She let out a small groan and put on her best 'Oh I'm hurt save me' look. Alice came over, followed by Lily.

"Oh Matthew," She said in a small voice, "I really don't feel good…" She swayed a little, trying to seem as pitiful as her pride would let her. Her friends looked concerned, and so not wanting them to panic, she winked subtly. Alice quirked her eyebrow and Lily looked lost.

"Let's go to the nurse." Matt said, now in full 'Night in Shining Armor' mode. Before she could stand up completely, he picked her up bridal style. Sabrina simply let out a small '_meep!_' As the brown headed boy carried her out of the gym, unknowingly getting daggers glared at his back.

He didn't mean to throw it _that _hard.

The gym hour started out as normal as ever, Sabrina and him exchanging glares, his friends playing around, him glaring at Matt, and Mary, or whatever her name was, making googly eyes at him. He cringed every time he caught her eye. He was having fun, laughing with his pals, and hitting people with red rubber balls…

Until he saw _him _starring at her.

Starring at her like all the others do, like a lion with a piece of meat. What was up with this guy, didn't he get the memo? No touchie Sabrina Grimm, OR ELSE. What did Puck have to do, paint it on the walls? He growled, and only barely missed being hit right in the stomach. Quickly turning his anger from Matt to whomever just through the ball, he chunked it at who he thought did it, who was the girl with the wide set eyes. But when she dodged it…

He nailed Sabrina in the face.

Seeing her go down, he _almost _ran over to help her…

But laughed like a maniac instead. Why? Because he didn't like her that's why! He had totally meant to do that, and the only reason he had this guilty feeling in his stomach was because she wasn't looking, I mean that wasn't completely fair. His friends shook their heads, and the only one who was laughing with him was Maria, or whatever her name was.

"You got burned, Grimm!" He laughed some more, until Matt stinkin' Donivan decided it was okay to see if she was hurt.

He rushed to her side like a puppy and crouched over her. He could see Sabrina sit up, holding her face and then he…

…No. Ooooh, no. Did he just see him try to grab _his_ Sabrina's hand?

He was a dead man.

He clenched his jaw and breathed threw his nose heavily. He saw Sabrina tug her hand away and look at him, just for a split second, which only calmed him down a notch. But then she suddenly lay back down, acting like she was really hurt. Puck opened his mouth to shout out something along the lines of "Get up you stupid faker!" at her, but before he could, Matt grabbed her.

Puck couldn't believe it.

But there he was, Matt stinkin' Donivan carrying _his _Sabrina bridal style out the door, taking her away from him. He felt his face grow hot, and he clenched his jaw so tight his teeth could shatter. If only he had the power to shoot lightning from his eyes like the cooler Everafters…

No, he was not jealous. He was just really, _really_ irked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just don't punch him, just don't punch him, just don't punch him…_

Sabrina continued to chant this to herself as Matthew stinkin' Donivan continued to fret over her. After he had made the grand scene of carrying her out of the gym and all the way to the nurse's office, Sabrina had just about had it.

"Here, _Bri-bri_, Here's some water."

"Lay down, you look dizzy _Bri-bri._"

"Do you feel okay now, _Bri-bri?_"

It physically made her wince every time Bri-bri came out of his mouth. The nurse had just given her a few Tylenol and a band aid where the rubber had broke the skin just a bit, right under her right eye. Sabrina felt fine, and had tried multiple times to leave but Matthew STINKIN' Donivan just wouldn't let up on his whole _'knight in shining armor'_ act.

So finally, after twenty minutes of him hovering around her, she said,

"Uh, you know Matthew I think I'm just, uh, sleepy."

She looked up at him, hoping he would take the hint. Luckily, he did. Giving a sympathetic look to the blonde girl, he walked out. Making sure she heard his footstep's echo away, she collapsed back on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief.

She stared up at the ceiling, her face still throbbing from getting hit. She started to zone out on the wall beside her when she notices a handmade poster;

! _Spring Dance!_

_Sat. 6-9 p.m_

_Free punch, and great music_

_Please attend!_

She looked at it until it dawned on her, Matthew and her 'study date' was Friday night, and what if he asked her to it?

Letting out a groan she put a palm to her forehead. Of course the little snob would ask her, and probably thinks she was going to say yes!

While that delightful thought ran through her head, she heard the door knob creak as someone began to turn it.

Thinking it was Matthew, she quickly rolled over and pretended to sleep. She heard whoever it was try to quietly open the door to no avail, since it was wood and very old. Sabrina heard the person grumble before shutting the door not so quietly.

Footsteps, the slight squeak of sneakers.

She furrowed her brows as they came closer to her bed. A sigh, and then a loud gulp;

"Sabrina?"

Puck.

Sabrina's eyes flew open, since her back was to him. She tried to keep her breathing slow, to play on that she was sleeping. She felt his presence by the foot of her bed. For what seemed like forever, but maybe on thirty seconds, he finally spoke again;

"'Brina?" Hesitant, yet quiet.

Still, she didn't move. In fact, the more she thought about it, he didn't deserve to talk to her, he had purposely tried to hurt her and now if he wanted to say sorry, well, she would _not _accept.

So she lay there, now a small scowl on her face. She heard him sigh in frustration, thinking he was going to say something else. But instead he turned on his heel and started to walk out. Before he could open the door though, Sabrina, for some reason she didn't understand, shot up and turned to face him.

His eyes were wide, his mouth a small 'o'.

"Hey!," Sabrina started, not quite knowing what to say, ",uh…My face stings."

They simply stared at each other, Sabrina in what she hoped was a mean glare, and Puck simply gaped at her. Sabrina gulped, the silencing making her uncomfortable. After a few more moments of staring, Puck snapped out of it.

His innocent face? Gone.

With a sneer on his face now, he said, "Yeah well it should, my arm's like a cannon."

The fairy boy laughed as Sabrina chunked a bottle of Tylenol at him, which he dodged.

"Puck!" Sabrina started, bawling her fist at how the boy's face just screamed _'full of it'_. "Why can't you, just like…be nice! What's wrong with, for just ONCE, _not_ being a totally air headed jerk?"

Puck simply cocked an eyebrow and replied, the words rolling off his tongue,

"Because then, you'd fall for me to hard."

Sabrina gave one of her famous eye rolls, almost over exaggerating it, and said,

"Oh puh-lease Puck! How could I ever fall for you when I have someone like Matthew Donivan after me?"

Her voice had more bite to it than usual and she wasn't sure why.

Pucks jeering face simply turned into a glare. His green eyes turned dark and he cracked his knuckles. Sabrina glared back, feeling not so confident all of a sudden.

Puck opened the door, still glaring and retorted,

"Yeah. Good Point, Sabrina _Grime_."

Sabrina gasped, how could he use one of Marcy Daniels lame insults like that? Before she could even bat an eye, he was gone.

_I'm just gona punch him, I'm just gona punch him, I'm just gona punch him…_

That's what was running through Puck's head as he headed towards the nurses office. After Matthew stinkin' Donivan made the great big '_look at me, I'm cool!'_ scene of carrying Sabrina out bridal style, he _almost_ ran after him, he _almost_ went and tackled him…but then he reminded himself that it just _almost_ irked him.

When he looked around the gym and saw everyone staring at him wide eyed, he yelled a '_what were they looking at?'_ and went to fume in the corner for the rest of the period. As soon as the coach said they could leave, he was the first one out the door. He didn't even stop for his friends; they would only make fun of him for what happened.

So he marched his butt all the way to the nurses office to check on- wait, he meant to see how much damage he caused, on Sabrina.

Wait, Mud face.

Crap.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he walked through the main doors and down the long hall, all the way to far left, the nurses office. He tried to open the door discreetly, but the stupid thing made a bunch of noise. He groaned to himself, and just shut the door. Turning, he saw her.

She was on the bed, facing away from him.

"Sabrina?" he called out.

No answer.

_I know I didn't knock her out,_ he thought to himself, remembering how she had been awake earlier. He stepped closer to her, watching for if she moved.

"'Brina?" He called again, but softer.

There was still no answer.

He reached out as if to shake her awake but thought better, she'd probably just punch him. So he turned to walk out.

"Hey!"

When he heard that, he spun around to see Sabrina up and glaring at him, with a bruise forming and a band aid under one eye. He couldn't help but gape at her.

At the band aid.

The bruise.

His stomach felt odd, as if he needed air. He blamed it on the medical smells in the room and not on the guilt that swept across his chest when he saw her face.

"Uh…My face stings."

The blonde girl said, her glare losing the edge to it as her features took on a more…softer edge? Puck wasn't sure; he had only ever seen a glare directed toward him. He snapped out of it, putting on his best sneer.

"Yeah well it should, my arms like a cannon."

She grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and chucked it at him, which he easily dodged because he was awesome. He laughed.

"Puck!"She started, her fist bawling up. "Why can't you, just like…be nice! What's wrong with, for just ONCE, not being a totally air headed jerk?"

Fighting the strange urge to feel remorse, he began to come up with a mean comeback, "Because then, you'd fall for me too hard."

Wait, what? Crap…

Sabrina glared him, with her nose in the air and gave him an eye roll.

"Oh puh-lease Puck! How could I ever fall for you when I have someone like Matthew Donivan after me?"

Ouch, Grimm.

Puck went silent, his mind going blank for a second. He cracked his knuckles for replying, coldly and calmly,

"Yeah. Good point, Sabrina _Grime._"

He'd heard that Marley girl call her that once, and knew how much Sabrina hated her. Sabrina's blue eyes almost made him apologize, almost. Before she could say anything, he walked out.

Sometimes his insults toward her even irked himself…

**Uh…crap haha, sorry it's been like forever since I've posted. I have that thing where you get inspired for maybe a week at a time and then forget about a certain thing until you happen to come across it months later. Ill try to write sooner now…**


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne Grimm was a very smart little girl.

She had solved too many mysteries to count, put many a bad guy in jail, and had solved some of her sister's attitude problems.

Okay that one was a lie, she had no idea what went on in her older sister's head. But she was still mucho smart. But sometimes even the greatest detectives get stumped on certain things.

Things like teen angst.

Being young enough to not quite understand such moods, but yet old enough to recognize it for what it was, she was at the perfect time to study it. So when, at night, Sabrina and Puck went to their bedrooms quietly and without passing insults, or when in the mornings she caught glimpses of her sister putting on just _that_ much more mascara, or late at night, when the whole house is asleep she finds Puck bathing, trying so quietly to hide it.

_They're just fighting_, she thought at first.

But yet even their greatest fights never lasted more than _maybe_ a few hours. So the more she thought about it, it had to be something more

"Granny," She asked one night, when it was just her and her grandmother, "Is being a teenager hard?"

The old woman simply smiled gently and looked at her every inquiring grand-daughter.

"It's like a mystery you think you solve when you think you've grown up, but when you really do grow up you realize you actually had no clue."

Granny Relda put it so simply that Daphne's eyes widened, and she starred off into space for a few minutes before breaking into a smile.

Teen angst, it was what it was.

…

Sabrina Grimm was a very brave person.

She had taken down many a scary monster, went into Puck's room alone, and had even kind of overcome her fear of spiders.

Okay that one was a lie.

But anyway, it being 5:03 on Friday night, she was nervous. Not because of the 'I'm going to ask Sabrina out but still act like it's a study date' study date, but because…

Puck.

For two days straight, they had barely spoken a word. Sabrina hadn't talked to Puck because of the 'Sabrina Grime' comment and Puck hadn't talked to her because_, maybe_, Sabrina had said a little more than she had too.

Matthew was coming to pick her up at 5:30, and even though she didn't have the slightest interest in him, she still put on her best jeans and nicest shirt, made sure her hair was brushed and her face shine free. Sitting in her room looking at the clock, she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach. Deciding she was thirsty she went to the kitchen for some water.

She filled a glass halfway and quickly drank it down. Turning, she jumped.

"Why are _you_ so dressed up?"

Sabrina put a hand on her hip and looked at him blankly. Before she replied she took Puck's appearance in;

Polo shirt, dark jeans, hair almost fixed looking. Why was he…

"Well why are you so fixed up?" Sabrina asked, her tone defensive. Puck immediately blushed. His bottom lip stuck out in a pouting way.

"I asked first, Grimm." He said, arms crossed and not meeting her eyes.

Sabrina huffed and put her hands on her hips before replying, "My study date is tonight."

Puck jerked his head towards her, arms still crossed but eyes wide. He tightened his jaw and almost glared at the girl.

"With _Matthew_, I guess?" He brought his gaze to the floor, jaw still tight.

Sabrina stared at him, stared at how nice he looked, she can't remember the last time he looked so clean. Turning up her nose just a bit she asked him, "So is your little date tonight too? Hope you have fun with Marcy Daniels." She tried to put venom into her voice but couldn't quite do it.

Puck looked at her sideways. "Well I hope you have fun with Matthew, hope you don't drown in his ugly sea green eyes!"

Sabrina took a step closer and retorted, "Well you know Puck, I am a good swimmer. I just hope you don't get weighed down by all of Marcy's makeup!"

Puck stepped up to the fiery eyed girl and said, "I won't, at least it'll be nice compared to having to look at your ugly face all the time!"

Sabrina snarled and grabbed him by the shirt collar, him snarling as well.

"You wanna call _me_ ugly? Ever took a look at-!"

_Ding-dong!_

The two jumped and turned towards the door. Sabrina looked back to Puck and seemed to realize how close they were. Quickly shoving him away she walked into the living room. Before she could open the door Daphne, who had apparently been on the couch, jumped over the back and beat her to it.

"Why, hello there!" The little girl cried as she threw open the door. There stood Matthew stinkin' Donivan, and to add on, was holding a rose.

Sabrina subtly rolled her eyes as Daphne ushered him in, acting like a mom. As Daphne sat him down and asked him questions, she looked up and saw Puck in the kitchen, his back turned to her. She stared at him a minute,

Head was lowered, shoulders back, weight even.

She licked her lips and turned back towards he sister and Matt.

"So Matt, I noticed that you seem to be wearing jeans? Hmm yes, so do you wear boxers-"

"Daphne!" Sabrina blushed and cut off her sister before she could finish.

The little girl just grinned. Sabrina sighed and shook her head. Grabbing Matt off the couch and leading him toward the door she tossed a "Be back later!" Over her shoulder and shut the door with a slam behind her.

…

"Ohemgee Robin, like, I'm so happy that we're doing this, and like, I blah blah blaah…"

That's what Puck heard as Margie, or whatever, was talking. He had picked her up some time after Sabrina had left. She lived in town so it was no problem for him to fly there. Using Marley's voice as background noise, he focused on his main goal-

Sabrina.

No he wasn't stalking her! He just so happened to wind up in the same little strip mall where there happened to be a library and a coffee shop side by side. And so what if he just happened to be everywhere that she was? So what if felt like studying in same exact library she did?

A simple coincidence.

"Robin? Like, hello?" The high pitched voice jerked him out of thoughts, and back to the mess of papers scattered around the table. Marcella was apparently already started on the project, and was trying to get Puck's attention.

"What? Oh, uh yeah that's cool." Puck said off handedly. Margie squinted at him through black circled eyes.

"Robin, like, this is a two person project." She said.

But puck was not listening. Instead he was intently focused on the scene playing out two tables and bookstand away.

Matthew had scooted way into Sabrina's personal space, was making obvious attempts to flirt with the blonde girl. Yet all he was getting was an 'Oh yeah?' and a few tight lipped smiles. Puck smirked at how Sabrina was effortlessly blowing him off. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of his face.

"Robin! Uh, excuse me but I'm trying to like, get this done? Your help would really help me." Marcum said to the wide eyed boy.

_Wait, what's he saying?_ Puck thought to himself, trying to ignore the red headed girl's shrill voice. But, she didn't give up. So finally the boy snapped towards her, and giving her a dazzling smile, said, "You know, Margie-"

"Marcy."

"-who? Uh anyway, I think I need to uh...go to the bathroom real quick. But this thing is looking great." He gave her another smile and hopped up, quickly hiding behind shelves to not be seen. He crept closer to the pair, until there was only a large shelf of books in between him and Matthew stinkin' Donivan.

"-you know? It's like I just can't stop being good." He heard Matt say, his ego dripping over his words. Puck pulled a book out to where he could see them, but only barely their waist. Obviously he was talking about football, or some sport.

He just heard Sabrina mumble a _'mmhmm'_ and he couldn't help but smile at how Matt's tricks weren't working.

"You know Bri-Bri," Matt began, and Puck had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, "You know this Saturday there's this dance?"

"Oh…oh yeah?" Sabrina answered nervously.

_WHAT! NO! _

Puck struggled to see them, so he stepped on the bottom shelf to see them better. Now he could see their jaws. Thinking he could get a better view with one more shelf, he climbed up-

And heard what sounded like wood breaking.

_UH-OH…_

That was all he could think as the shelf started to tilt towards Sabrina and Matthew. Before he knew it, he heard screams and the crack of a table breaking, papers and books scattered everywhere. When he looked up he was laying on his stomach with the remains of the shelf under him.

"Pu-uh, ROBIN!" Sabrina shrieking his name made him look up sheepishly.

Sabrina, along with Matt and a few other people were glaring at him.

"Look what you did! My, I mean our, project is ruined! Why are you even here?" Sabrina's voice was breaking from anger and it only did that when she was really mad.

"I…uh, I was just getting a book?" He said, excuses leaving his mind.

Sabrina's eyes were ablaze. "You're so full of it! Look at my papers! I'll have to start over, start ALL over!"

Puck couldn't even begin to speak as she continued her rant; "Why can't you just...UGH! Why can't you just _not_ be a jerk all the time! Why do you have to ruin _everything_?" Her eyes were so scary that even Matt didn't try to chime in.

"But...uh-" Puck started.

Sabrina turned her back to him and looked at Matt.

"Why yes Matt, I'd love to go Saturday." She said sharply, and sending a glare over her shoulder, dragged Matt out of the library by the hand.

Puck's ears turned pink as he saw the blonde disappear out the door.

Not only did that kinda irk him, it _completely_ irked him.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne Grimm was giddy.

Not because Granny had made her favorite dinner, not because she had finally learned to do a handstand, and not because she was witnessing her sisters first dance.

But because tonight was when something was going to happen.

"What do you mean, 'something's going to happen'?" Her sister asked her earlier when the girl first told her.

"I can't tell you exactly, but there's just a feeling." Daphne has said, shrugging her shoulders.

Sabrina snorted and continued to curl her hair. "Yeah something WILL happen if Mathew STINKIN' Donivan tries anything."

Daphne chuckled and began to walk out, but before she left she retorted, "Oh I wouldn't worry about him, Puck would take care of that." She laughed as she saw her sisters face flush and her nose flare.

"I don't like Puck!"

Daphne just laughed and muttered under her breath, "Oh, I beg to differ…"

…

It irked him.

Not the way Granny forced him to take a bath, not the way Daphne kept grinning at him, not even when Marceline or whatever made him go to the dance with her.

_Sabrina._

For almost a full twenty four hours the blonde girl had not even spared him an insult, much less any conversation. The longest silent treatment the two had shared was maybe, at most, four hours. So as Puck sat there, sulking, in his tux, he heard voices start to come down the stairs. His ears pricked up, but he didn't bother to look.

"-look gorgeous!"

_Don't look._

"Thanks, Daphne." He heard Sabrina's voice, almost shyly, accept the compliment.

_Don't look…_

"That color looks so…great on you!"

_Don't look Puck, you're stronger than this…!_

He looked.

Sabrina's long blonde hair was brushed and curled at the ends, with a blue headband to hold it off her face. She was wearing a baby blue dress that was at the knee, with a white sash and the slightest hint of sparkle. She had on simple white flats, heels were a big no for her.

Puck stared, his head barely visible over the edge of the couch. "I knew I shouldn't have looked." He muttered almost silently, taking in the image of Sabrina in a dress.

"Hold on, Brina! Let me go get the camera." Daphne said as she ran off.

"Hurry, so I won't-"

Sabrina stopped what she was about to say when she saw Puck staring at her. His eyes were the bright green she was to, but his usual gleeful glint wasn't there.

"…won't be late."

She drifted off, her voice not even close to being loud enough for her sister to hear. The two teens stared at each other for another moment before each simultaneously looking away.

_Awkward. _

The sound of the clock was almost deafening was the seconds ticked by without a word spoken between the two. Sabrina gulped and began to talk.

"Puck, I-"

"Look, I'm-"

They both started, cutting the other off. Their eyes met again, wide eyed and expectant. Puck stood up and took a step towards her. Sabrina tried to scowl, remembering why she had given him the silent treatment, but she couldn't quite muster it up.

"You were going to say something?" Sabrina asked, crossing her arms and putting her weight on one hip.

Puck snapped out of his gawking and did the same defiant stance. He cleared his throat, "Well I was just going to say, mudface-"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and groaned. She made a move as if she were going to the kitchen but Puck caught her arm.

"Look, I just wanted to say, _Sabrina_, that I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. Did Puck just…?

"Did you just apologize?"

Her unbelief was easily recognizable in her voice. Puck let go of her arm and looked away, embarrassed.

"No!"

"Yes you did!" Sabrina argued as she stepped closer to the pouting fairy.

His bottom lip sticking out he replied, "So?"

Sabrina laughed, causing Puck to jump. "I can't believe it! Puck, the great trickster king, is apologizing!" Sabrina gleefully continued to laugh as Puck's ear began to tinge with pink. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." He muttered.

Sabrina stopped laughing and touched his arm. "Thank you, Puck." Her blue eyes sparkled, her eyes still laughing at him. Puck slowly grinned and took her hand. His face began to flush and Sabrina cocked her head to the side.

"Uh," Puck started, clearing his throat and trying not to meet the girl's eyes, "I just wanted to say that…that you look really beaut-"

_Ding dong!_

"Sabrina I found the camera!"

The little girl rushed into the room just as Puck released Sabrina's hand and took a step back. The doorbell rang again, and Daphne held up an old Polaroid camera.

"Wait, don't go yet!" Daphne cried, holding the camera up to her eye.

"What? Daphne, I-" Sabrina started, trying to tell her sister that she didn't want a picture but the flash of the camera interrupted her.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Oh, Matt's here!" Daphne cried, taking Sabrina's hand and hurrying her towards the door. Sabrina stumbled forward, looking back at Puck whose face gave away his confusion.

"Uh, Daphne-"Sabrina tried to say, but Daphne had already opened the door and there stood Mathew Stinkin' Donivan.

Leaning against the door jamb as if he was some character out of a cheesy drama, a carnation in hand, he said, "Hello bri-bri," Sabrina winced at the nickname, "You look b-e-a-utiful." Sabrina tried her very best not to roll her eyes but before she could answer Daphne spoke up.

"She does, doesn't she?" The little girl let out a squeal and shoved her sister towards him. Before the two could really get their bearings Daphne snapped a picture. The flash made Sabrina see spots. "Well you two better get going!" Daphne said, shoving them out the door.

"Daphne!" Sabrina cried, trying to stop the little girl from so hurriedly pushing them out.

The last thing Sabrina saw before the door close was a pair of sad green eyes.

…

Puck was wrong before.

Sabrina not talking to him didn't really irk him that much.

But _this_ did.

Matthew Stinkin' Donivan was all over Sabrina._ His_ Sabrina, might he add.

Puck had arrived at the dance a little late, with the raccoon eyed red head in tow. At first, Margie had tried to get him to dance but after many failed attempts she walked off in a huff. So he sat there, near the punch bowl just glowering at all the couples.

But mainly he glowered at one certain couple.

The whole time the music had been playing, Sabrina had been in Matt's clutches. Slow song, pop song, whatever, he had her by the hand. Puck watched her face every time he caught her when she tried to leave.

_Lips puckered, nose flared, eyes rolling._

He had been in enough fights with her to know when she was annoyed or angry. At times he chuckled to himself, watching Sabrina use all of her will power to not gag. Other times he glared darkly when the other boy managed to get her to smile. After a few more minutes sulking, Puck stood up.

What was he doing?

He was the Puck, The trickster king! Why should he be reduced to sulking in the corner because some airheaded pretty boy irked him? Why should he-

Laughter cut him off. Looking up, he saw the blonde girl, who had managed to get away from Matt for a moment, stood laughing with some friends.

Oh yeah.

That was why he was in the corner sulking.

With a huff, he sat back down. "Robin?" A shrill feminine voice came from beside him. Barely looking up he saw it was the red head that had brought him here. "I think, like, it's time for us to dance?" Puck didn't budge at first, ignoring the girl and hoping she'd go away.

"Um, Robin? If you weren't even going to dance then why did you even bother asking me to this?" Maria asked.

_Blue eyes, long hair, small smile._

"And like, I think that-"

"Okay!" Puck cried, jumping up, startling the smaller girl. He took her by the hand and led her to the floor, not too far away from Sabrina you had been reeled back into dancing with Matthew.

…

Sabrina Grimm was irked.

Not because she couldn't quite dance, not because Matthew wouldn't leave her alone, and not even because she kept catching Puck staring at her.

But because she was actually having an O.K time.

Dancing wasn't so bad, and as long as she could talk with her friends every few songs she could tolerate Matthew a little easier. She sipped on punch, and tried to avoid Matthew for the time being. Her friends had all complimented her on her dress, and each time she had blushed and said thank you.

"_I just wanted to say that…that you look really beaut-"_

She blushed once again as what Puck had almost said flashed in her mind. What was he going to say?

"Bri-bri!"

Sabrina's eyes instantly rolled as she heard the ridiculous nickname being called out to her. Turning, she found the brunette boy coming towards her, a million dollar smile on his face. How many girls has he won over with that smile, Sabrina thought?

"There you are, I've been looking for you! Come on, there's one last slow song before they announce the Mr. and Mrs. Spring." Without waiting for a reply he took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor.

The slowest, sappiest, love song came on and Sabrina just about gagged. Why did dances have to have slow songs? Why not blast some old rock and jam out all night? She could handle that!

Matthew pulled her in closer against her will until her nose was almost touching his shoulder. She rolled her eyes; didn't this guy understand personal space?

Looking over his shoulder, Sabrina scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on the punch bowl. Where the sulking fairy had been sitting was now just an empty seat. She scanned the crowd, wondering if he had left or not.

_Green eyes with a familiar glint._

He hadn't left. He was dancing with Marcy Daniels only a few feet away, the red head obviously loving it. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was talking away, oblivious to the fact that Puck wasn't listening and he was trying his best not to touch her too much.

It irked her, to say the least.

Matthew turned her, but she kept her head on Puck and current idiotic red head wrapped around him. How could someone who's so full of themselves be so unaware of someone else's disinterest? Oh that's right, that's one of the side effects of being conceited.

Puck was staring at her, completely ignoring the other girl.

"…_I just wanted to say that you look beaut-"_

What was he about to say?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" A voice was heard over the system as the sickeningly sweet slow song was cut off. "CAN WE PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" The entire body of students turned towards the stage as one of the teachers, a thin outspoken woman, stood beside a table which two small crowns sat on. They looked like someone had bought them at a dollar store as a last minute thought.

"I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE MR. AND MRS. SPRING." She breathed too much when she talked so it came over as static over the speakers. Sabrina felt something touch her hand and looked down to find Matthew trying to pull a fast one.

Her nose flared and she jerked her hand away, crossing her arms to defer any more funny business. She glanced back to see where Puck was at, and found a pair of green eyes staring right back at her. She gasped and quickly looked forwards.

"NOW, THE WINNERS HAVE BEEN CAREFULLY SELECTED BASED ON CHARACTER, INTEGRITY, AND OVERALL EXCELLENCE." Sabrina rolled her eyes. It was just a dance, jeez…

"AND NOW FOR OUR …" The lady unfolded a letter, reading it for a second before speaking back into the mike, "….IS MATTHEW DONIVAN!"

Everybody clapped, and Sabrina could almost see his head swelling already. He made his way towards stage and Sabrina looked back towards Puck. He was still clapping but when he caught her eye he flashed a half smile and rolled his eyes. Sabrina laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

She turned back around, still smiling.

"AND NOW, FOR THE MRS. SPRING!" Sabrina heard some of the girls start to mumbled amoung themselves. Sabrina looked once more back at Puck. He was trying to ignore Marcy and her chatter but she could tell he was failing miserably

"IS SABRINA GRIMM!"

Sabrina snapped her attention back toward the stage. Everyone was clapping and Matt was waiting with the cheap dollar store tiara. Sabrina awkwardly made her way to the stage and when she got there, she took the tiara from Matt before he had the chance to put it on her. She smiled and the lady continued to speak, "AND NOW THE MRS. AND MR. SPRING WILL SHARE A DANCE!"

"But we've danced this whole time…" Sabrina mumbled. But no one heard her and Matt took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. Everybody circled around them as a slow song, not quite as sappy as before, began to play.

Matthew began to twirl her around, and on the second turn she spotted Puck. He was back at his spot by the punch bowl, arms behind his head, leaned back, and his face looking uninterested. But his eyes gave his cool pose away.

They had his usual glint back, but this one was anger, not mischief.

Sabrina kept her eyes on him, even when Matthew tried to get her attention. Towards the middle of the song, Matt finally got her to look at him.

"Sabrina?" He asked. She finally turned to look at him, and found that his face was way too far into her face's personal bubbled.

_Uh-Oh,_ She thought.

"I wanted to ask you something." The brunettes flipped his hair out of his eyes and pulled her closer. Sabrina's eyebrow cocked, she was starting to suspect what the question was…

"Sabrina…Can I kiss you?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, a blush covering her cheeks. Without waiting for answer, he closed his eyes and began to lean in. So, Sabrina did what any normal Grimm would do.

She decked him.

A gigantic gasp swept through the crowd. Matthew groaned and grabbed his face from his position on the floor. "Omygod!" Someone cried. Sabrina breathed heavily for a second before taking her crown off and tossing it on top of him.

"Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself," Sabrina brushed a piece of hair back from her face, "You'd be easier to stand."

The lady from the stage ran towards the two as other students helped him up. Sabrina turned and the crowd parted as she walked over to a certain grinning fairy boy. The two stood there, both grinning at one another.

"Hey," Sabrina said casually, as if she didn't just take out the cutest boy in school.

"Hey," Puck answered, not caring that she just took out the _second _cutest boy in school.

"So…you want to get out of here?" She asked, very casually.

"If I don't, will you punch me?" He joked, his eyes glowing from held in laughter.

Sabrina laughed and Puck did too. They walked out of the gym together and started off towards home. Luckily it was a nice night, so they actually enjoyed walking all the way to the Grimm house.

Halfway there, after an almost silent trip, Puck spoke.

"Hey 'Brina?" Puck asked quietly, his face partly visible.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that, uh…thatyoulookbeautiful." The last part was rushed out, but Sabrina caught every word. She didn't have to look to know he was blushing.

"Hey Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"I know."

The blonde girl could practically hear him roll his eyes and she threw her head back and laughed. She bumped his shoulder playfully and she could see him smiling. Feeling something touch her hand, she looked down and smiled at Puck's hand grasping hers.

The two could honestly say, that they were very, _very_, NOT irked.

THE END.


End file.
